Sometimes
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: Sometimes Katherine just likes to watch. Warnings: voyeurism, slash, malexmale sex,


Title: Sometimes

Summary: sometimes Katherine just liked to watch them.

Katherine liked nothing more than to have her way with the two Salvatore boys, back when they were human. Sometimes she liked Damon, the sweet innocent caresses that grew into touches that burnt with passion. Sometimes she liked Stefan, the fumbled caresses and inexperienced hands that were so eager to please and learn. Both the brothers had admirable qualities, and sometimes Katherine liked one or the other. And sometimes Katherine just liked to watch.

Damon was hot. The heat was stifling in his bedroom. He lay on top of the sheets, with the windows open. Katherine didn't knock anymore; she just came and went as she pleased. When she walked in to see Damon, lying on his bed in nothing but some thin cotton trousers she smirked, licking her lips.

'Can't sleep?'

'No.'

'You know what always helps me sleep?'

'What?'

'Orgasms so powerful they leave me feeling like jelly.' Katherine told him. She could hear Damon's breath hitch when she bought up sex.

'Not tonight.' Damon told her.

Katherine straddled him, her eyes meeting his.

'You need to be fucked Damon Salvatore.' She told him, breaking her own rule never to compel him. She left the room and returned moments later, Stefan in her wake.

'He agreed?'

'He is compliant.' Katherine answered. 'Show me Stefan. Show me your darkest fantasy.' She added, taking a seat on the chair in the corner.

Stefan climbed onto the bed, slithering up Damon's body. Damon didn't move when Stefan pressed his erection against Damon's crotch. Stefan smirked, pressing his lips against Damon's neck. Damon groaned something incoherent as Stefan's mouth attacked his neck.

'What is it brother?' Stefan asked.

'Feels so good.' Damon managed to mumble, before Stefan's lips were back on his neck. Stefan started kissing down Damon's chest, pausing at each nipple to suck on it for a moment.

Stefan finished kissing down Damon's chest, placing one final kiss just above the waistband of his trousers. Damon couldn't help himself, as his hips thrust upwards, his now aching erection begging for friction. Stefan smiled to himself, pulling Damon's trousers off.

Stefan stood up at the end of the bed, taking in his brother's naked form. Quickly Stefan tugged off his own shirt, stepped out of his trousers, freeing his own erection. He beckoned Damon and Damon crawled to the end of the bed.

'Suck.' Stefan instructed. Damon opened his mouth willingly, taking Stefan's cocks into his mouth.

When Stefan slid into Damon's throat he was almost certain that Damon had done this before, and he wondered what his brother had been hiding since he got home. With more self control than Stefan thought he possessed he pulled out of his brother's mouth before he came.

Stefan glanced at Katherine, almost asking for permission in his gaze. She nodded at him, a smile sliding onto her face. Stefan returned her smile and pushed Damon back to lie on the bed. Stefan pressed two of his fingers to Damon's lips.

'Suck.' He commanded. And Damon did just that.

Stefan pressed one slick finger into Damon, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. He felt Damon's whole body tense as he did.

'Relax.' He whispered, stroking Damon's back gently. Damon had to consciously think to relax the muscles in his ass. Stefan added another finger, scissoring them for a moment. Damon groaned when Stefan pushed a third finger into him.

'More.' Damon groaned, pushing back into Stefan's touch.

Stefan lined up his cock with Damon's tight hole and pushed inside. Stefan couldn't control the growl he let out when Damon's tight heat drew him in. He pushed in slowly until he was buried to the hilt in his brother's ass.

Damon dropped his own hand to stroke his aching cock as Stefan started to roll his hips. But Stefan grabbed his hands, pinning his wrists to the bed.

'I didn't say you could touch.' He growled.

'Please.' Damon groaned.

Stefan paused for a moment, then he started thrusting into Damon's ass without restraint. Every thrust hit Damon's prostate and made the older boy cry out, so much that Stefan pressed his lips to Damon's to stop their father hearing them.

Stefan felt his balls tightening and with only a few more thrusts he emptied himself into his bother. Without thinking he pulled out, rolled Damon over and took his cock into his mouth. Stefan licked one long strip from base to tip up Damon's cock. Damon almost howled at the contact, pre-cum glistening from the tip of his aching cock. Stefan enveloped him, drawing him deep into his throat. Damon tried to stop, but he couldn't help it, as he thrust his hips upwards into the warm heat.

Damon spilled his seed into his brother's throat without thinking, his hands tightening almost painfully in Stefan's hair. Stefan swallowed everything Damon gave him, licking his lips as he lifted his head.

They started to kiss again, exploring each other's mouths with earnest. Then they heard a breathy moan from the corner of the room and they pulled apart, both turning to Katherine.

She had her nightdress pulled up around her thighs, and was dipping two fingers into her wet core. When she saw the boys looking at her she pulled her fingers out of herself, licking her juices off of them. The boys both moaned at the sight. Then she stood up and approached the bed.

'It's my turn.' She told them, pulling her nightdress over her head.


End file.
